thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mantra Flame
Tribute Mantra Flame is a Tribute created by Yoonie. Please, don´t use her without Yoonie´s permission as she belongs to the person who made her. Information Name: Mantra Flame Age: 16 District: Six (Three, Eight) Gender: Female Height: 5´7 Signature Weapon: Throwing knives Personality: Mantra is a very neat girl who needs everything to be picture-perfect at all times. Because of this she does everything in her power to keep her family history hidden from everyone else, because she wants everyone to believe she is perfect as well. She is very strict, not only on other people around her, but also herself. She hates everything dirty, she is a clean freak. Because of this she is very anti-social and inclosed in herself, so she has a hard time being with other people. However, Mantra is very intellectual and loves to learn more about the world around her, since she is too terrified of it go to explore it on her own. She spends most of her time inside reading, instead of being with other people. She enjoys the finer things in life, and looks down on people who are what she calls "second-hand", she´s kind of a snob. However, if you get to know Mantra she can be very kind and wise. Mantra has autism which makes her people problem somewhat worse, since she can´t understand facial expression and therefore struggles. Backstory: My past has always been shrouded with mystery, even before I was brougth into this world. People have told me stories about my family, since I do not remember them at all, I was too young at that time. My parents came into District Six suddenly one night, and settled into a house like they had been there since the dawn of time. The other people in Six were suspicious and wondered wherethey had come from, but they wouldn´t tell. The couple lived happily, or so it seemed, in their house for several years, and they had three children, one of them being me of course. The other two were both girls as well, their names were Celine and Ester, or so people tell me. Then, about ten years after the Flame family had moved into District Six, they vanished into thin air. It was around the end of the Hunger Games that year, and people were forced to celebrate it like a festive holiday by the Capitol. A day afterwards, nobody had heard from the Mantra family and the neighbours got worried for them. They found the front door to be open, so they snuck in to see what was going on. What they found couldn´t be any more abnormal. A well-dressed table, with food to celebrate the Games´ conclution, but nobody sat in the chairs around it. After searching the house, they found the whole family had apparently gone up in smoke, except me. I was a year back then, so I can´t remember anything. It became a full-on investigation about the dissapearance of my family. They found nothing, no clues about where they could be, no blood and no physical evidence. The case was closed after half a year of investigation. Since them the dissapearance of my family has become a sort of urban legend in District Six. A lot of people still run their own personal investigation on the case, everyone is curious to what happened to them. Naturally, I was put at an orphanage for care after my family dissapeared. Unlike a lot of the other District, Six doesn´t have an official goverment orphanage. Instead I was put in the Despair´s Grove Institution for Orphaned Children, a freelanced institution driven by a woman called Serylda Oden. Ever since I got there, I found out I had been put in hell. No wonder the place was called Despair´s Grove, because there was nothing but despair to find there. I was very young, so I was put together with the other toddles at the institution. Strengths: Mantra is very smart and intelligent, as she has read up on a lot of different things. She knows for starters how to survive in the wild. She is also intuitive and understands how to control the situation. Mantra is very fast and agile in combat, quickly dashing around and is hard to take down before she can deal damage. She is very light-footed and is a good sneak Weaknesses: Mantra is from District Six, where mostly all the Tributes have a disadvantage over the others in the Games; nothing they learn in school can be useful for them as a Tribute, a lot like in District Twelve. She struggles with her autism and general anti-socialness, so she finds it hard to relate and bond with people she doesn´t know very well. Mantra may be agile, but she is not fast while running long distances, since she spends most of her time inside she has bad stamina. Alliance: Mantra won´t ally with nearly anyone, only someone she trusts completely. If she must ally or gets to know another Tribute well enough, she will only ally with one and no more. Bloodbath Strategy: Mantra´s vision for the Bloodbath is simple; get in, and get out before trouble arises. She won´t fight to the death like everyone else over mere supplies, since she can make good use of the nature around her to survive. However, she knows she will need a weapon in the Games, so that´s why she´ll attend the Bloodbath in the first place. Mantra will use her agility and speed to move ahead of the slower Tributes, and get first biddings on the supplies. She´ll run straight for weapons, nothing else, but aviod confrontation with other Tributes on her way there. If she gets in a fight, she will run rather than stand her ground, since she knows the danger of being jumped at any moment in the heat of the battle. Mantra will kill if she really has to, or if she gets the oportunity, since she knows kills with greatly amp up her odds for the rest of the Games. Games Strategy: Reason For Winning: Token: Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 6 Category:16 year olds Category:Unfinished Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes